


A letter to the Dearly Departed

by itsaroosterteeththing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaroosterteeththing/pseuds/itsaroosterteeththing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael writes a letter to his late friend Gavin Free</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter to the Dearly Departed

Dear Asshat,

You were such a fucking idiot, such an asshole. The biggest and laziest dick to ever walk this Earth, but you were also so smart, so incredibly intelligent and no-one ever saw that, and no-one ever saw how much work you did. You walked with such an air of ease when you weren’t working, and I hated it. Despised how absolutely simple you found the world, and how easy it seemed to bend to your will. You were so fucking careless in such a careful way and even now that doesn’t make sense in my brain, but I guess what I’m trying to say is that you were both amazing and simultaneously idiotic, and it made you who you were and I guess that was pretty awesome.

But I keep going back to the night, keep going back to the drive back from the bar. I was the designated driver, of-fucking-course, and I had to drive your drunk ass home with Ray and Ryan in the back seat. A lads night out. You guys got shit-faced while me and Ray didn’t touch a drop the whole night, I have to admit, it did make for entertaining moments. You turn into such a child when you’re drunk and it’s possibly one of the most amazing things I’ve ever witnessed. Everything happened so quickly, though, and I didn’t have time to comprehend anything, I didn’t have time to say anything to you. Bright lights. A screech. Pain. 

After the darkness I merely remember coming to very slowly, and then very quickly. I’d been dragged from the car, my forehead and chest drenched in blood, both with deep gashes in them. I remember seeing the car, or cars. I remember the wreckage and I remember seeing Ryan and Ray. It was all so fast. I ran forward, you idiot, I stumbled and I fell but I ran to that car, I ran to your side, I pulled and I pulled with all my might but Mogar wasn’t strong enough. Mogar wasn’t strong enough to save his boi. I screamed, I did, I screamed and I yelled and I punched the car until my knuckles were split and bleeding, I remember screaming your name and I remember Ryan pulling me away, his arms wrapped securely around me as I screamed, as I fought against him with every fibre of my being, with every nerve ending screaming out. I saw you. I saw your face. I saw the shard of glass that had lodged itself into your abdomen and I saw the laugh still lingering on your face from our last joke. I fought to save you, Gavin. I did. 

The office was never the same, Gavvy, not ever. No one ever jumped our back, or threw things at the camera anymore. No one wanted to win the Tower of Pimps because you were the last winner. None of us had the heart to take your last victory, especially because they were so few. Ryan didn’t have anyone to argue about coins with anymore, and any attempt to console Millie was beyond us. I’m sorry you had to go, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you and I’m sorry you weren’t able to become the father we all knew you were so desperate to be.

It was Ashley, you know Ashley? Burnie’s girl, she was the one to tell me to write a letter, she said once I wrote everything I might be able to move on. It’s hard, Gavin, it’s hard without you fucking about by my side, by mine and Lindsay’s side. That’s where you were supposed to stay. I can’t stand walking into the office seeing your empty desk, no one’s touched it. No, that’s a lie, Barb came in the other day and drew dicks all over it, but even as she was doing it, the room was silent, watching her every move. She left without a word. 

The worst part was probably the funeral, your mother asked for me and Geoff to help lower you, and I couldn’t refuse, I couldn’t say no to your mother. I stood with Geoff and your brother and Dan, your dad too, and another friend as we lowered you into the ground, and although I couldn’t do anything in that moment, I so wanted to jump in there and beat the living shit out of you. How dare you do that to us, how dare you just leave without a fight. How fucking dare you just up and leave us.

Anyway, I’m getting off point.

I just wanted to tell you that we’re saving you a seat at the wedding, at the reception too, I may not believe in ghosts or whatever the fuck, but I’ll keep a seat for you, because I know you would have bitched about it, and because me and Lindsay wouldn’t feel right without you at our wedding. Suit and tie mother fucker.

Well I guess…I guess this is goodbye, I may write more whenever I feel down, it kinda calms me down a bit, anyway. Goodbye you shit.

Michael.


End file.
